Iceberg Élfico (De Thranduil e Anne)
by Lourd
Summary: Quem poderia ser capaz de derreter a capa de gelo sob a qual o poderoso rei de Ery Lasgalen se ocultava? Esta fic é mais um desmembramento de Os Portais de Galadriel.
1. Perdição em Vermelho

A leitora havia desistido de dormir. Já passava da meia-noite, contudo o sono lhe estava sendo negado. Mirou a estante depositária de tantos livros. Levantou-se da cama, percorrendo com os olhos aqueles destinados a sua formação profissional.

'Não... nada de Direito esta noite'.

Levou uma das mãos à cabeça, deixando que os cachos lhe recheassem os dedos.

'O que me faria conciliar o sono?'

Fechou os olhos em um jogo mágico: os dedos percorriam os títulos na estante. O instinto ordenou que parasse. Abriu os olhos e sorriu discretamente.

'Sim. Um pouco de fantasia não me faria mal...'

Tomou entre as mãos a coletânea de desenhos inspirados na Terra-Média. O sorriso se alargou. Abraçou o volume encantado, sentando-se na cama e percorrendo as páginas. Adquirira o livro recentemente, em uma livraria de usados onde procurava por raridades. De fato, o mesmo praticamente lhe fora dado de presente, como um brinde em uma promoção. O vendedor a informara de que nunca em sua vida havia visto outra cópia do volume. O mesmo não possuía sequer qualquer referência de editora. Era uma obra quase artesanal. Uma discreta letra no canto inferior direito dava uma pista de um autor anônimo.

 **G.**

Até aquela noite não havia dado a devida atenção aos desenhos. Mergulhou em Arda, sentindo a cabeça ficar cada vez mais leve.

* * *

O elfo loiro observava o rio que estava calmo naquela tarde. O eldar... alto, belo, majestoso. Quase destoando da paisagem verde do reino que governava. No entanto, por dentro, mais ligado a floresta do que muitos dos Elfos-Verdes poderiam admitir. Sua alma sindar há muito se rendera à canção dos nandor. Thranduil insinuou para si mesmo um sorriso. Era muito mais ligado àquela terra do que se permitia admitir. Na verdade, poucas coisas ele se permitira nos últimos séculos. Nem sindar, nem nandor. Era o Rei de ambas as linhagens. E assim seus súditos deveriam vê-lo. No entanto, às vezes, gostaria de ser apenas ele mesmo: Thranduil Oropherion. Olhou ao redor. Havia se distanciado bastante. Pôs a mão na árvore mais próxima. Fechou os olhos. Recebeu a garantia de que não seria incomodado.

'Confio em você', sussurrou à faia. As folhas balançaram.

Livrou-se da espada, do arco, do cinto, das botas e do casaco.

'Basta', seu espírito reservado o advertiu para que não se expusesse demais. Caminhou em direção ao rio.

'A Coroa', recordou-se, deixando-a junto ao casaco.

Após alguns passos sentiu nos pés o frescor da água.

'Benção dos Valar'. Seguiu em frente. A água chegou-lhe aos joelhos. Fechou os olhos, prosseguindo. As mãos em contato com a correnteza. Permitiu-se sorrir. O equilíbrio o traía. O rio era forte.

'Renda-se'. Abriu os olhos, ao ouvir o sussurro da água. O elfo compreendeu e mergulhou, deixando o rei para trás.

* * *

Os olhos dela estavam pesados. Mirava o quarto, as paredes, os móveis, tudo era igual, mas... diferente. Entre uma peça e outra o rio se insinuava, inundando o cômodo.

'Oh, minha deusa!', murmurou... fechou os olhos, buscando esclarecimento. Ouviu um sussurro...

'Renda-se'.

O quarto havia sumido.

Sentiu algo fresco em sua pele.

'Água?', indagou-se. Abriu os olhos, vendo sobre si o céu azul rodeado de árvores antigas. O corpo sendo carregado pela correnteza que se concretizara. A doce sensação de paz tão inédita quanto a visão que a tomara. Fechou os olhos, rendendo-se.

A cada mergulho o elfo se redescobria.

'Valar! Há quantos séculos não me permito ser eu mesmo?'

E ao emergir mais uma vez o sorriso em seu rosto era a prova do quanto ele necessitava de tudo aquilo. O contato com a energia da floresta revigorando suas forças. Olhou ao redor. A faia dissera a verdade. Não havia vestígio de ninguém além dele. Encheu os pulmões de ar, sentindo a vida que o cercava.

'Benditos sejam Manwe pelo ar, Ulmo pela água, Yavanna pelas árvores e Aule pela terra', disse em prece espontânea.

'E acima de todos, bendito seja Ilúvatar pelo sopro da vida'.

Baixou os olhos tranquilamente, contemplando o rio.

'Há algo errado', disse a si mesmo ao ver a mancha vermelha que se aproximava.

'Sangue! Valar, justo agora?', buscou em vão pela espada. Estava desarmado.

'Que desatino! O que fui fazer?' Lançou os olhos à margem, não havia tempo. A mancha já se acercava. Porém... o rei estreitou os olhos... não era uma mancha.

'Um corpo!', correu em direção à aparição em vermelho, tomando-a sem, contudo retira-la de pronto do rio. A boca entreaberta do Rei demonstrando a surpresa.

'Uma ádan...', observou a tez morena, os cachos negros como a noite e a boca tão vermelha quando o vestido que trajava. Os olhos verdes do filho das estrelas desvendaram pressurosos o corpo da filha do sol.

\- Hum... – murmurou a mulher.

O rei ergueu a jovem, levando-a para a margem e debruçando-se sobre ela, enfeitiçado.

A ádan abriu os olhos, julgando estar sonhando.

\- Ai... minha... deusa... – sussurrou – dessa vez você caprichou no realismo.

O Rei inclinou a cabeça.

\- A qual deusa se refere, senhora?

\- Ah! – gritou ela, pondo-se de pé tão rapidamente quanto o longo vestido permitia. Olhou para si mesma, apalpando-se e dando um leve tapa em seu rosto. – É real!

\- A senhora está bem? – perguntou o Rei, intrigado com as palavras e a reação da mulher.

\- Ah! Você fala! – exclamou, apontando para o elfo.

Thranduil franziu o cenho.

\- Tanto quanto a senhora – retorquiu.

A mulher olhava em volta, tentando compreender o que lhe acontecia, como uma criança em busca dos pais perdidos.

\- Onde estou?

\- Está em Eryn Lasgalen, meu Reino.

\- Oh! Você é...?

O Rei estranhou.

\- Então me conhece, senhora?

A mulher, contudo, não conseguiu responder. Os sentidos lhe faltaram após as inesperadas revelações e a dama em vermelho desabou, sendo salva da queda pela agilidade do Rei que a segurou, depositando-a sobre o solo.

* * *

Thranduil se amaldiçoava. A noite chegara, pegando-o ainda à margem do rio em companhia de uma ádan desconhecida. A fogueira junto à qual o corpo da mulher repousava precisava de um novo reforço e o Rei saíra em busca de lenha a fim de alimentá-la.

'Ser um elfo da floresta não é assim tão poético quando se tem que passar a noite ao relento', pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto se sentava junto ao fogo. Mirou o corpo da mulher. O vestido vermelho parecia arder tanto quanto as chamas que o iluminavam. Thranduil virou o rosto ante os pensamentos que se insinuavam. Era o Rei. Deveria manter a compostura. Engoliu seco. A curiosidade atiçando-lhe os sentidos. A indecisão lhe corroendo por dentro. Não resistiu. Olhou novamente.

'Não vai acordar nunca?'

Aproximou-se, debruçando-se sobre o corpo dela. O desejo sobrepujando o bom senso. Já não se reconhecia. Todo aquele contato com a floresta e consigo mesmo naquela tarde minara sua prudência, despertando sensações esquecidas. O Rei dera lugar ao elfo de carne e osso... e sangue que corre inquieto pelas veias. Deixou que as pontas dos dedos tocassem os cachos incomuns. Algumas gotas de orvalho fazendo a vasta cabeleira assemelhar-se ainda mais ao negro céu estrelado. Ousou ir adiante, percorrendo a face morena, os lábios vermelhos, o colo. 'Eu devo estar sob algum feitiço...' sussurrou para si mesmo.

\- Hum – gemeu a mulher, antes de abrir os olhos.

Thranduil se desesperou.

\- Por favor, não se assuste! Não lhe farei mal algum.

A mulher buscou ar, o peito arfando evidenciando a luta interior. A cena se repetia. Da primeira vez buscara por respostas e de nada adiantara. Desta vez, não lutaria contra a abençoada visão.

\- Seus olhos são tão verdes – ousou dizer – como a floresta que nos cerca...

O rei sorriu discretamente.

\- De onde você é? – indagou ele.

A mulher piscou. Estava diante de Thranduil em plena Eryn Lasgalen. Um mundo de fantasia. Sua resposta não poderia ser outra.

\- Eu vim do mundo real.

Thranduil franziu o cenho. O que significaria aquela resposta?

\- Você sabe quem eu sou? – inquiriu ele.

Pela primeira vez naquele encontro impossível a mulher sorriu.

\- Você é o meu Rei - Os olhos de Thranduil faiscaram - E eu sou sua...

\- Minha o quê? – Indagou em desespero.

\- Sua perdição – sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

Thranduil viu diante de si naquele momento apenas a boca que lhe falava tão quente e convidativa quanto o fogo que os aquecia e mergulhou nas águas profundas daquele rio vermelho.

* * *

A mulher despertou atordoada. A pele em brasa encharcada de suor. Olhou ao redor. O quarto lhe parecia o mesmo. O livro de arte sobre a Terra-Média jogado ao chão. Passou a mão pela testa.

'Não pode ter sido só um sonho! Eu já sonhei com ele antes. Nunca havia sido assim! Que beijo!'

Levou os dedos aos lábios, ainda sentindo o ardor da boca do Rei na sua. Levantou-se, precisava andar e pensar. Os olhos pousaram sobre a cadeira no canto. O longo vestido vermelho estendido e a coroa élfica por sobre ele. O gelo percorreu-lhe a espinha. Desabou na cama. Infelizmente, dessa vez, os braços do rei não puderam ampará-la.

* * *

Thranduil tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer no chão, enquanto as pontas dos dedos roçavam os lábios, ainda sentindo o ardor do beijo. Fechou os olhos por um momento, relembrando o ocorrido. O contato com a boca vermelha roubara-lhe os sentidos. Acordara na manhã seguinte sozinho, à beira do rio. E para completar o mistério, sua coroa havia sumido.

\- Mandou me chamar, meu Pai? – Indagou o príncipe.

O Rei mirou o filho.

\- Preciso conversar com alguém sobre um assunto delicado, Legolas. E por ser meu filho, é o único que creio não irá questionar a sanidade de seu Rei.

O tom de uma urgência contida preocupou o elfo mais novo. Thranduil tentava desesperadamente manter a postura de pedra que nunca abandonava, todavia o príncipe percebia claramente como o Rei estava falhando em tal intento.

\- Estou aqui para ouvi-lo e ajudá-lo no que me for possível, meu Senhor e Pai – disse, dirigindo-se ao mais velho.

Thranduil contemporizou, buscando pelas palavras exatas.

\- Eu... perdi minha coroa.

Legolas franziu o cenho.

\- Não me olhe assim, filho. Para que compreenda a gravidade da situação é preciso que saiba em que circunstâncias eu a perdi.

O Rei iniciou seu relato, guardando para si os detalhes mais comprometedores. Enfatizara que socorrera uma estranha e que fora enganado e roubado por ela. Todavia, Legolas já intuía o que estava por trás daquela aventura inédita.

-... e quando acordei, ambas, a mulher e a coroa haviam sumido. Agora me diga, meu filho, como uma ádan pode entrar em meus domínios e não ser vista por nenhum de meus guardas? Estaria O Governante de Eryn Lasgalen entregando-se à loucura?

E a medida que ouvia os questionamentos do Pai, aumentava no peito de Legolas a certeza de que a bola de neve em que se tornara o inocente pedido de sua borboleta agora o atingiria em cheio. Não sobraria nenhum pedacinho de seu corpo élfico quando O Senhor do Reino da Floresta descobrisse...

\- Meu Pai... – iniciou de olhos baixos...

\- Sim.

\- Preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

O Rei estreitou os olhos.

\- Hum... então conte...

Ele deu as costas por um momento sem saber por onde começar.

\- Legolas Thrandulion?

\- Meu Senhor – disse, voltando-se em direção ao Rei – creio que a experiência pela qual passou deva ter sido obra da Senhora Galadriel.

Thranduil piscou.

\- Eu ouvi bem?

\- Sim, meu Senhor, ouviu. Tudo começou com um pedido que me foi feito por minha Borboleta Dourada.

O Rei ergueu-se do trono, transtornado.

\- O que está dizendo, Legolas? Que meu filho perde seus dias correndo atrás de borboletas pela floresta e que anda a conversar com elas? Ilúvatar! Julgara que eu havia perdido a sanidade!

\- Não, meu Pai. Acalme-se. Não é uma simples borboleta. É 'A Borboleta'. Recorda-se dela, certamente! – esclareceu, buscando tranquilizar o pai.

Thranduil parou por um momento, estreitando os olhos e percorrendo suas inúmeras histórias.

\- Ah, sim... A Borboleta... – sussurrou, ao se recordar de como ela se esforçara em construir uma imagem fidedigna para ele em seu mundo. Ao se dar conta do que se tratava, retornou ao diálogo original.

\- E o que, em nome de Eru, ela tem a ver com o que me ocorreu?

\- Ela havia me pedido, meu pai, que tentasse providenciar um encontro inocente entre uma de suas companheiras e o filho de Denethor: Boromir.

\- Um encontro 'inocente'?

\- Sim.

\- Entre um membro de nosso mundo e ... – o Rei estreitou os olhos. Os lábios cerrados buscando desesperadamente por seu autocontrole – E o que você fez? – indagou entre os dentes.

\- Eu...

O Rei inclinou a cabeça.

\- Eu sugeri o intento à Senhora da Luz, submetendo a ela o julgamento da questão. Ela não viu nada demais e acatou o pedido. – disse, sem respirar, antes que o Pai lançasse sobre ele sua contida ira.

\- E-la A-ca-tou o pe-di-do? – indagou o Rei, mortalmente.

\- E não apenas este. Já ocorreram outros. Ela tomou conta da situação. Já não está mais em minhas mãos, meu Pai. De fato, creio que nunca esteve.

\- Outros? Que outros? – o Rei abrandou momentaneamente a ira, cedendo um pouco de espaço à curiosidade.

\- Sim... Além de Boromir de Gondor, Haldir de Lórien, Faramir de Gondor ou seu correspondente no outro mundo, não sei bem... e agora, ao que me parece... o Senhor...

\- Está me dizendo, Legolas, príncipe do Reino da Floresta que a mulher que encontrei no rio não era deste mundo?

'Eu vim do mundo real...', recordou-se das palavras da ádan.

\- Sim, meu Pai. Pelo que tenho visto, deve se tratar de uma grande admiradora sua. Uma escritora. Tente se lembrar, meu pai. Talvez a reconheça!

\- Você enlouqueceu? Admiradora? Pelos Poderes, Legolas! Consegue se ouvir? A que fomos reduzidos, então? A marionetes?

\- Eu ignoro os propósitos da Senhora da Luz, meu Pai, todavia custo a crer que ela iria interferir desta maneira no espaço-tempo-fantasia se algo de muito proveitoso seus olhos não tivessem enxergado.

\- Eu sempre imaginei que caso isso ocorresse, alguém poderia adentrar o nosso mundo apenas sob alguma forma inofensiva como sua Borboleta e que tais eventos jamais nos atingiriam assim...

\- Eu também. Aparentemente a Senhora da Luz possui meios que desconhecemos...

\- E eu que pensei que o maquinador oficial da Terra-Média fosse Mithrandir! – exclamou, dando as costas ao filho.

\- De qualquer forma, meu Pai, será que o que lhe ocorreu foi tão ruim assim?

O Rei voltou-se em direção à Legolas.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? O que pode haver de bom em eu ter... perdido minha coroa?

\- Talvez, meu pai, você possa recuperá-la – insinuou.

O Rei caminhou em direção ao trono, sentando-se. As palavras do filho lhe parecendo irresistivelmente interessantes.

\- Como assim? Explique-se.

\- Bom. É possível que esteja nos planos da Senhora de Lórien algum outro encontro. O próprio Boromir já passou por três. E assim poderia recuperar sua... coroa...

Thranduil passou a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios, ponderando...

\- É... devo admitir que ela me faz falta...

Legolas quis sorrir.

\- Que seja então – ergueu-se o Rei, de forma intempestiva – Dirija-se agora mesmo à Floresta Dourada! Leve pessoalmente meu pedido a Dama de Lórien. Diga-lhe que preciso urgentemente recuperar a minha coroa!

\- Eu, meu pai?

\- Ah, sim! Você, caçador de borboletas, você!

Legolas suspirou.

\- Que seja feita sua vontade, meu Pai – disse, fazendo uma reverência antes de se retirar.

Após o filho haver se distanciado o suficiente, Thranduil se permitiu um leve sorriso. As pontas dos dedos novamente sobre os lábios.

\- É – disse para si mesmo – não seria nada mau recuperar... minha coroa.

* * *

Legolas atravessou os portões do castelo, indo em busca de sua montaria. A borboleta dourada se aproximou.

\- O que houve, elfinho?

\- O que houve, Borboleta, eu lhe conto no caminho. Por hora, envie uma mensagem a Autora-Rainha.

\- Regie?

\- Isso! Preciso que ela me envie Deiedre. Vamos à Lórien.

\- A Lórien.

\- Sim. Meu pai precisa recuperar a sua... 'Coroa'.


	2. Iceberg e Sangue

Como sempre, a jovem havia chegado em casa carregada de livros. Conseguiu acender a luz com dificuldade, até parar ante a visão em seu sofá.

O elfo se acomodara ali, transmutando o móvel em um trono, tamanha era a força de sua presença. Ele percorreu vagarosamente com seus olhos imortais as paredes, o teto e o chão enquanto fazia a pergunta arrogante.

\- É aqui que você vive?

A mortal abriu a boca, sem conseguir acreditar que não havia palavras em sua garganta. Ante a mudez de sua interlocutora, o Rei prosseguiu, fixando os olhos nela.

\- Você é a escritora que invadiu meu Reino e roubou minha coroa – afirmou com um tom acusador que não agradou em nada a _ádan_.

Ela piscou, tentando se libertar da hipnose que a presença do elfo por um momento impusera.

\- Sim, eu sou escritora – conseguiu dizer finalmente, jogando os livros encima da mesa mais próxima – mas não invadi seu precioso reino nem tampouco roubei sua majestosa coroa.

\- Então nega seu crime? – continuou ele, intencionalmente provocativo – pode afirmar com certeza que não nos... vimos no rio? Ou que se eu procurar cuidadosamente, não encontrarei minha coroa entre seus pertences?

A mulher engoliu seco. O elfo fora perspicaz. Fato era que o objeto reclamado se encontrava bem guardado entre suas roupas, juntamente com o vestido vermelho. Thranduil sorriu confiantemente ante a hesitação da mortal.

\- Eu a quero de volta – sibilou ele.

\- Não antes de esclarecermos o que realmente aconteceu – afirmou ela – tenho o direito de me defender.

O elfo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- De fato – disse, cruzando os braços e sorrindo sarcasticamente – e qual seria, então, a sua defesa?

Ela respirou profundamente, buscando pelo equilíbrio necessário. Advogar em causa própria ante uma acusação de Thranduil! Nem em seus maiores delírios profissionais havia se imaginado em tal situação.

\- Eu não sei como fui parar em seu mundo – principiou – só sei que quando dei por mim estava... em seus braços...

O sorriso do elfo deu lugar a uma expressão austera, enquanto ele se remexia no sofá, parecendo desconfortável com a lembrança trazida por ela.

\- Ou Vossa Majestade pretende negar o que aconteceu?

\- Não mude de assunto – ele disse entre os dentes.

Ela prosseguiu.

\- Pois bem. Após acordar em seus braços e constatar onde estava, senti meus sentidos falharem e desmaiei novamente...

\- Eu sei – ele interrompeu, demonstrando sua impaciência – eu estava lá.

\- E quando despertei pela segunda vez, o que eu vejo? O Rei de Eryn Lasgalen estava debruçado sobre mim e me implorou que não me assustasse, afirmando que não me faria mal algum.

\- Tudo isso só prova – disse mortalmente – que você tem boa memória.

\- Oh, sim, tenho – ela comentou – por isso me recordo até hoje de que seus lábios foram ao encontro dos meus!

A respiração de Thranduil se alterou e a mulher percebeu seu peito arfando enquanto o elfo tentava conter a ira.

Um instante de silêncio se instalou.

\- E depois disso – ele rompeu o silêncio – eu acordei sozinho e você havia levado minha coroa – concluiu mortalmente.

\- E depois disso – repetiu ela – eu me vi sozinha em meu quarto com sua coroa sobre um vestido vermelho que eu nunca havia visto antes.

\- Então admite que a roubou? – indagou ele.

\- Não, elfo estúpido! – gritou ela – Será que não entendeu uma palavra do que eu disse? – perguntou, enquanto se aproximava dele.

Thranduil finalmente se levantou, reagindo à aproximação da mortal.

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu! – ela prosseguiu, encarando o elfo – não sei como apareci em seus domínios, nem sei como a coroa veio parar aqui.

\- Pois parecia saber quando me provocou!

\- Eu provoquei você?

\- Sim! Quando perguntei quem era, o que você me respondeu?

Ela se viu encurralada ao verificar que o rei também era portador de uma excelente memória.

\- 'Minha perdição' - sussurrou ele.

\- E pela paixão com a qual você me beijou – prosseguiu ela – ficou claro que o Poderoso Thranduil, Rei de Ery Lasgalen não se desagradou nem um pouco em se perder aquela noite.

Os olhos de Thranduil estavam insanos de ódio. A mortal o estava provocando deliberadamente.

\- Está em conluio com aquela maquinadora de Lórien!

A humana pareceu surpresa.

\- Galadriel? Ela... – interrompeu a própria fala ao se recordar do G gravado no livro que transportara a Ery Lasgalen.

\- Não se faça de vítima! Uniram-se para me humilhar? Para que me rebaixasse a...

\- A quê? – perguntou ela, contendo a indignação nascente.

Thranduil estreitou os olhos de serpente em direção à mortal.

\- Eu sou um elfo e você é apenas uma...

O Rei não teve tempo de concluir o que começara a dizer, pois sentiu em seu rosto as unhas da _ádan_ e o gosto do próprio sangue que lhe chegou a boca.

O eldar recuou ante o ataque inesperado. Instintivamente sua mão segurou o cabo da espada.

\- Se você fosse um homem e estivesse armado, essa agressão não ficaria impune! – declarou, fitando a mulher, enquanto o sangue escorria pela face imortal.

\- O fato de eu não ser homem não deveria detê-lo – disse a guerreira no corpo da mulher – e quanto a estar armada, qual de nós dois está sangrando?

Os olhos do rei quase incendiaram de ódio e ele avançou sobre ela, prendendo-a pelas mãos. A mortal não esperava pela investida do elfo e pode sentir a força com a qual ele segurava seus pulsos. Tentou se esquivar, porém em vão. Era Thranduil Oropherion quem a atacava, o que ela poderia fazer contra ele? As mãos dela tremeram quando a dor começou a se tornar maior do que o que ela era capaz de suportar. Contudo, no olhar feminino não havia resquício algum de fraqueza.

O elfo percebeu os espasmos e mirou as mãos pálidas da mortal. O que ele estava fazendo? Toda aquela agressividade era injustificada e desnecessária. Ele se sentiu indigno e sujo por haver sucumbido aos instintos e ter chegado àquela situação. Soltou as mãos dela lentamente. Vendo-se livre de seu agressor, a mulher massageou os pulsos, ainda com ira nos olhos, o que serviu para confirmar ao rei que ele havia passado dos limites.

A mortal mirou o rosto do elfo. Seus olhos inicialmente seguros, depois irados, agora pareciam confusos. O rei deu alguns passos para trás e passou a mão pelo rosto ferido, mirando em seus dedos o sangue élfico que ele tanto lamentava ver derramado.

A mulher o observou em silêncio. Refletiu que talvez houvesse exagerado, embora o Rei não tivesse ficado atrás neste assunto. Contudo, algo na incerteza que via na face imortal a incomodou deveras. O elfo parecia desnorteado, inseguro, quase decepcionado. Logo ele, Thranduil. Ela nunca o havia imaginado assim. O ódio pareceu ceder um pouco em seu coração mortal, vendo o eldar examinando sua mão ensanguentada.

\- Eu... – principiou ela, atraindo a atenção do rei para si – não deveria ter feito isso.

Ele fechou a mão em punho, sentindo o próprio sangue.

\- Eu não deveria... ter vindo... – disse com a voz mais fraca do que ela esperava.

\- Não – disse ela – você veio em busca do que é seu. E embora não tenha sido eu a furtá-la, não é meu direito retê-la.

O elfo permaneceu parado no meio da sala, enquanto a mortal ia até o quarto a fim de trazer o objeto reclamado.

Thranduil respirou fundo, tentando entender como chegara àquele ponto. Não era apenas a ira ou o desejo de justiça. A quem queria enganar? Ele queria revê-la. Queria sentir os lábios dela nos seus novamente. Contudo... aquela _ádan_ parecia tão... tão... inacessível! Não conseguiram sequer manter um diálogo civilizado. 'Também pudera,'pensou o rei 'minhas primeiras palavras foram de acusação'. No entanto ela parecia teimosa demais, determinada demais. Como um homem ou elfo poderia... com ela?

A escritora abriu lentamente a gaveta onde guardara a coroa. Passou as pontas dos dedos pelo objeto de outro mundo, lamentando ter que se desfazer dele. Riu de si mesma. Ridícula! Tudo o que havia conseguido era deixar no rosto do elfo a marca de suas unhas. Julgou ser melhor acabar logo com aquela agonia e tomou a coroa nas mãos, levando-a até a sala.

Os poucos instantes que permaneceram sozinhos se mostraram suficientes para que seus corações se acalmassem, pelo menos por alguns instantes. A mulher se aproximou do elfo, segurando a coroa, todavia, em vez de depositá-la nas mãos estendidas dele, ela ergueu o objeto, antes de acomodá-lo na cabeça de Thranduil. Sem conseguir resistir ao momento, a escritora deixou que os dedos tocassem algumas mechas daquele cabelo dourado, enquanto abaixava as mãos. Ele sentiu o toque feminino e suas mãos seguraram as dela, mas dessa vez, sem violência. Surpresa da parte dela. Indecisão da parte dele.

Ela percebeu que o elfo parecia lutar contra si mesmo. Em seus olhos havia uma resolução tomada, contudo, o mesmo ainda ponderava se a concretizaria ou não. A mortal decidiu que esperaria pelo tempo que fosse preciso. E depois de alguns momentos de luta, o Iceberg élfico pareceu ceder.

\- Eu não deveria tê-la ofendido – disse ele, tentando recuperar sua dignidade.

A mulher assentiu.

\- Não, não deveria...

Thranduil ergueu a cabeça. O orgulho querendo se insinuar.

\- E eu não deveria ter feito você sangrar...- concluiu ela.

O rei respirou aliviado. Deixara de lado o assassino insano e voltara a ser o Senhor de Eryn Lasgalen e de si mesmo. Todavia, o rei duelava com o elfo no peito de Thranduil.

\- Eu estou sangrando desde o dia em que encontrei você. – disse ele – O que fez comigo? – sussurrou, estreitando os olhos. – É uma aprendiz de Galadriel?

A mulher balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Claro que não!

O elfo a olhou cuidadosamente em busca do mistério que a envolvia.

\- Então quem é você?

\- Sou apenas uma escritora. Uma mulher comum, de carne e osso, como qualquer outra. Escrevi tanto sobre você – revelou – imaginei te encontrar de mil maneiras diferentes...

Um sorriso quis surgir na face élfica.

\- Eu sei.

\- Sabe?

\- Vivenciamos as histórias que vocês escrevem. Os edain em nosso mundo não lembram, mas os elfos sim. Nossa natureza imortal nos permite convier com as muitas lembranças.

\- Então sabia quem eu era?

\- Não, ao contrário de alguns eu nunca... me interessei em cruzar a fronteira que divide nossos mundos e confesso que me irritei muito quando soube que suas intervenções haviam ultrapassado a elaboração de histórias paralelas e que poderiam estar nos tratando como marionetes neste jogo de ir e vir entre os mundos.

A mulher franziu o cenho.

\- Em algum momento você se sentiu compelido a fazer algo que não quisesse?

\- Não.

\- Nem eu. Então não somos marionetes. Quem quer que seja o maquinador disso tudo, preservou nossa liberdade.

A mulher mirou o rosto do elfo.

\- Seria bom cuidar desse ferimento para que deixe de sangrar – disse ela.

Ele respirou fundo, deixando que o elfo definitivamente suplantasse o rei.

\- Se quer cuidar de algum ferimento – principiou ele – deveria estancar a ferida que me causou lá no rio.

\- Eu causei a você um mal tão grande assim?

\- Não sei exatamente se o que me fez foi bom ou mau. O que sei é que você penetrou minhas defesas e agora... eu não paro de sangrar... preciso que estanque a ferida...

\- Custo a acreditar que consegui romper sequer parte desse Iceberg élfico...

\- Como disse? – indagou, franzindo o cenho.

Ela sorriu.

\- É como uma amiga o chamou uma vez... tamanha a frieza com a qual você costuma agir.

Thranduil baixou os olhos e refletiu por um momento.

\- Eu sou o Rei. Não posso agir de outra forma. E... talvez eu seja um iceberg... e sim... você conseguiu rompê-lo e me fez sangrar... tem que corrigir isso.

\- Então me diga como, Majestade – ela propôs.

Ele levou a mão à cabeça, retirando a coroa, antes de depositá-la sobre o sofá.

\- Esqueça-se da minha coroa – disse ele – parece saber muito sobre o rei, mas agora você vai conhecer o elfo – explicou, aproximando os lábios.

\- Mas você voltou por ela... – a mulher tentou falar, enquanto sentia o hálito morno de Thranduil.

Ele riu.

\- Sim... voltei por ela...

\- E se você se esquecer de levá-la? – Ela insistia.

\- Então terei uma desculpa para retornar... – sussurrou.

\- Mas e...

\- Cale-se – Ele ordenou – Você fala demais – disse, antes dos lábios de tocarem.


	3. De Lembranças e de Rosas

O filho de Thranduil observava a mulher que havia se apossado da sala de seu pai. O elfo não conseguia acreditar no que ocorria diante de seus olhos. De todas as tentativas da Senhora Galadriel e seus portais, aquele parecia o resultado mais improvável de todos. Conseguir convencer o austero governante de Eryn Lasgalen a permitir que alguém adentrasse sua preciosa biblioteca e vasculhasse seus pertences. Ela havia trazido de lá uma pilha considerável de livros e, um a um, os desvendava avidamente. Quem diria que uma figura assim se interessaria tanto por pergaminhos antigos. Ela era realmente intrigante com aqueles cachos negros envolvendo o rosto bronzeado onde a boca vermelha reluzia, inacreditavelmente atraente...

Legolas piscou. Que feitiço era aquele que essas mortais possuíam? Tantas vezes ele conversou com Haldir sobre esse assunto, afinal, o galadhrim era especialista em se deixar conduzir pelos encantos das Filhas do Sol. E agora ele via gracejar em sua casa a mesma sina. Seu pai havia recuperado sua coroa, todavia não conseguira se livrar da corrente que parecia prendê-lo aquela ádan. 'A Força do Portal é tão intensa quando o desejo daqueles que dele fazem uso.' Foram as palavras da Senhora Galadriel. Então, pelo que ele já havia visto, se dependesse da vontade de Thranduil Oropherion, tão cedo aquele portal não se fecharia.

A mulher erguia sistematicamente os olhos, alternando a leitura do volume que segurava com rápidas olhadelas em direção ao príncipe de Eryn Lasgalen. O Rei havia pedido que o filho fizesse companhia a ela por alguns instantes, até que ele retornasse, porém a presença do elfo mais novo estava começando a incomodá-la. Os olhos dele pareciam ler dentro de sua alma e a mortal não estava gostando nem um pouco disso. 'Quem diria', pensou ela 'que algum dia eu me incomodaria em estar na mesma sala com ninguém menos do que Legolas!', sorriu de si mesma, atraindo a atenção do elfo.

Legolas sorriu em resposta, sem fazer a menor ideia do motivo pelo qual a mulher abandonara a leitura e o brindara com aquele sorriso encantador. Novamente o eldar se sentiu enfeitiçado e abandonou seu posto inicial, aproximando-se da mesa.

\- Espero que esteja se sentindo a vontade, senhora. – cumprimentou.

\- Senhora? – Indagou, estranhando a formalidade – Não precisa me chamar assim, alteza, não sou sua mãe.

O sorriso de Legolas abandonou seu rosto e ele baixou os olhos. A mulher prendeu a respiração ao perceber a gafe imperdoável que havia acabado de cometer. Desastrada! Ergueu-se mais veloz do que uma flecha e segurou o braço do elfo, desconcertada.

\- Por favor, me perdoe, alteza – disse, buscando pela formalidade que a pouco havia questionado – minha língua muitas vezes é mais rápida do que meus pensamentos... eu não tive intenção de magoá-lo ou desrespeitá-lo ou ferir a memória de sua mãe... sei que não sou ela... não estou tentando ser nada... eu apenas... – não conseguiu concluir, baixando a cabeça.

\- Acalme-se, senhora, – disse ele ao perceber a inocência de suas palavras – não houve ofensa alguma. Houve apenas...

Ela ergueu os olhos, diante do silêncio do elfo. Por um breve instante Legolas lhe pareceu fragilizado de uma forma que ela nunca havia imaginado ser possível.

\- Apenas lembranças. – prosseguiu ele com a voz tranquila, tentando acalmá-la – Sou eu quem lamenta desconhecer os costumes de seu povo, todavia não sei outra forma de tratar a...

Ele silenciou novamente, pensando cuidadosamente nas palavras que deveria usar.

\- De tratá-la.

Legolas deu um passo atrás, seguido de uma reverência enquanto dizia:

\- Meu pai não deve demorar. Preciso ir agora. Por favor, fique a vontade.

O elfo se retirou solenemente. Ela não pode deixar de perceber a semelhança entre eles. Não apenas fisicamente, mas na elegância dos modos, na harmonia dos movimentos. Algo quase... mágico.

\- Ai, minha deusa! – suspirou ela – Quanta perfeição!

A mulher voltou a olhar as estantes que adornavam a sala e percorreu com os olhos aquela infinidade de livros e pergaminhos, a fim de preencher seus pensamentos com outra coisa.

\- Eu poderia passar dias inteiros trancada nesta sala – disse para si mesma, enquanto passeava ao redor, tocando os volumes – e passaria minhas noites... – riu-se diante da possibilidade – Bom, isso se aquele Iceberg élfico se decidir a...

Ela bloqueou seus pensamentos. Por mais que houvesse lido sobre Thranduil, fosse nos livros, fosse nas fanfics, somente agora que o conhecia pessoalmente, por assim dizer, compreendia a frieza e a distância que o personagem emanava. Séculos de existência jamais poderiam passar incólumes. Havia lembranças demais permeando o passado do rei. E dentre elas, a mais poderosa de todas: a misteriosa mãe de Legolas. O próprio filho o havia admitido há pouco. Nada poderia ser aprofundado entre ela e o rei enquanto essas lembranças fossem tão intensas. 'Se depender disso, posso desistir', pensou ela, 'como eu poderia competir com o fantasma de uma elfa...?'

Ela tremeu por um instante, pensando que a mãe de Legolas já havia estado ali e talvez lido aqueles livros e tocado aqueles objetos de uma forma encantadora e delicada, de um modo que ela mesma jamais seria capaz. Entristeceu-se. Por certo que a antiga rainha jamais se permitiria cometer uma gafe como a que ela havia cometido há pouco. 'O que eu estou fazendo aqui?' Mirou a porta. Talvez eu devesse ir embora e deixá-los em paz.

Thranduil dava largas passadas em direção a sua sala. Havia demorado mais do que o previsto. Não somente pelos encontros inesperados no decorrer do caminho, pois era impossível ao rei caminhar sem ser interrompido ocasionalmente por um conselheiro aqui, um chefe de guarda ali..., mas sobretudo para achar o exemplar perfeito pelo qual buscara. Deveria ter o tom certo, a estrutura precisa e, acima de tudo, uma beleza como a dela...

Ele reduziu os passos, pensando se não estava agindo como um tolo. Há séculos não se sentia assim: vivo. Não era mais apenas o rei, com seus ideais e responsabilidades. Essa parte de sua vida nunca havia perdido a vitalidade. Porém o elfo permanecera durante muito tempo contido, limitado, quase inerte. Agora não mais.

Parou, deixando que a lembrança daquela que o esperava em sua sala preenchesse seus pensamentos e fizesse brotar um discreto sorriso na face austera. 'Iceberg élfico', pensou ele. Havia sido essa a expressão utilizada por ela. Baixou os olhos. Não deixava de haver um rastro de verdade naquelas palavras. Ainda levaria um bom tempo para que ele pudesse provar que havia fogo por baixo daquela couraça que usava diante dos outros.

Mirou o tecido em suas mãos. Envolvera-a cuidadosamente a fim de lhe preservar a beleza. Retomou os passos até chegar a sua sala. Abriu a porta. Ela estava ali, porém sozinha.

\- Onde está meu filho? – indagou, percorrendo com os olhos o cômodo.

\- Ele precisou sair. – explicou ela.

Thranduil estreitou os olhos. O rei não se agradava nem um pouco de que uma ordem sua não fosse obedecida. A mulher percebeu.

\- Não se preocupe, majestade. Ele ficou comigo bastante tempo. Se precisou sair, deve ter tido um bom motivo. 'Eu o ofendi', pensou ela.

O rei pareceu considerar. Olhou a mulher de cima abaixo, ponderando, sem deixar de observar o tratamento que ela dirigiu a ele. 'Majestade'. Ainda o via como o rei.

A mulher observou a expressão séria e introspectiva do elfo. Será que lhe custaria tanto assim relevar uma pequena falta.

\- E então, majestade?

Thranduil assentiu.

\- Que seja. Em consideração ao seu pedido, não me recordarei mais deste assunto.

A mulher agradeceu, reclinando a cabeça em uma tentativa de participar daquele mundo perfeito e cheio de convenções ao qual ele pertencia. Talvez assim conseguisse se aproximar dele.

Thranduil a fitava com um olhar indecifrável. Ergueu a mão na intenção de entregar a ela o conteúdo do tecido. A mulher, contudo, não pode perceber o movimento do elfo. Buscando por alguma possibilidade de diálogo, voltou-se para as estantes, dizendo:

\- Você tem muitos livros. Eu poderia passar uma vida mortal inteira aqui, desvendando esses segredos.

Ele voltou o olhar para os volumes.

\- Ler é prazeroso, porém é uma estranha maneira de escolher passar uma vida, não acha?

A mulher o olhou indignada.

\- Se esse é seu pensamento, porque tem tantos livros?

O rei baixou os olhos, mas não os manteve assim durante muito tempo. Não se deixaria levar pelas lembranças.

\- Eu já li vários deles – comentou – contudo, a maioria destes volumes não foi escolhida por mim – concluiu com voz cansada, esmagado pelas lembranças que havia julgado poder conter.

\- Isso não faz sentido – prosseguiu ela – quem mais além de...

Parou ao perceber a nova gafe que havia cometido e amaldiçoando-se por cada palavra que proferira. A face do rei estava pálida. A mulher podia distinguir a pequena cicatriz em seu rosto, vestígio da agressão que ela lhe havia feito dias atrás. Pousou a mão sobre a marca, fazendo com que o rei a mirasse. E o sentimento que percebeu em seus olhos a fez querer morrer.

\- Atire-me na montanha da perdição – sussurrou ela – o que acabei de fazer não tem perdão.

As palavras da mortal tiveram um efeito inesperado sobre ele. Os olhos de Thranduil brilharam.

\- Você permitiria ser atirada ao fogo... por mim?

\- Se isso fosse capaz de diminuir a dor que lhe causei...

O rei tocou a mão feminina que estava em seu rosto, afastando-a com tanto cuidado que chegou a doer... na mulher.

\- Não foi você – disse baixinho, enquanto se afastava – são apenas... lembranças.

Um abismo havia surgido entre eles. E ela não fazia ideia de como ultrapassá-lo. Fechou os olhos e deu as costas, fugindo do rei.

\- Eu não devia ter vindo – sussurrou – não há futuro nisso. Não há futuro para nós dois...

O rei mirou novamente o que trazia nas mãos. Suspirou, refletindo se deveria...

Aproximou-se. Ela estava de costas. Ele a havia afastado. Estendeu a mão a fim de tocar-lhe o ombro e entregar o que lhe trouxera.

Ela se virou de repende, pensando que ele ainda estava longe. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo tão perto de si.

\- Tem movimentos por demais silenciosos, majestade. – comentou.

O rei sorriu discretamente. Entregaria agora. Ergueu novamente a mão.

\- Eu...

\- Eu sei, eu sei... – interrompeu a mulher – sinto que estou estragando tudo. É que esse mundo me confunde. É tão diferente do que eu estou acostumada! É tudo tão... estranho!

Afastou-se, oferecendo novamente a visão de suas costas ao rei.

Thranduil suspirou, dando alguns passos em mais uma tentativa de aproximação.

\- Mais estranho seria se eu aparecesse em seu mundo não acha?

Ela não pode deixar de rir. Seria realmente inusitado ver o rei de Ery Lasgalen caminhar pelas ruas de sua cidade.

Percebendo que ela havia relaxado, Thranduil tentou outra vez. Pôs a mão no ombro feminino a fim de pedir que se virasse.

\- O que é isso? – indagou ela, afastando-se outra vez, enquanto pegava um volume na estante – 'Sobre as leis e os costumes dos eldar!' Os olhos dela brilharam ante o tratado élfico. A palavra 'Leis' palpitando em seu coração.

\- Agora chega! – disse Thranduil, tomando o livro das mãos dela e colocando-o na mesa mais próxima – Por Ilúvatar, mulher, estou tentando dar isso a você! – concluiu, estendendo o tecido.

\- O que é? – ela indagou surpresa.

\- Se quiser descobrir – disse sério – então abra.

Ela tomou o que lhe era oferecido, desembrulhando facilmente. Parecia haver sido colhida há pouco. O viço ainda não a havia abandonado. Ergueu os olhos em direção ao rei.

\- Eu... quer dizer... não sou do tipo... não costumo...

\- Ora, cale-se. – ordenou Thranduil, pegando a rosa das mãos dela.

\- Cuidado com os espinhos – a mulher tentou alertar.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu os retirei antes de embrulhá-la – respondeu ele, colocando-a como enfeite nos cabelos cacheados – jamais lhe ofertaria uma rosa com espinhos. Não correria o risco de feri-la com eles.

\- No entanto se arriscou a que os espinhos dela ferissem os seus dedos, se é que não já feriram...

Thranduil a mirou intensamente, com um olhar cheio de significados.

\- Não foi a primeira rosa a me ferir...

Ela estremeceu, recordando-se novamente do sangue que suas unhas fizeram surgir na face dele. Um rasgo de tristeza fez sombra na tez morena e ela desviou os olhos. O rei percebeu e tocou o queixo da mortal com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele.

\- Ela ficou perfeita em você. – disse quase hipnotizado.

\- Tinha que ser vermelha? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Sempre preferi rosas vermelhas.

\- Rosas são lindas – disse ela – mesmo que tenham espinhos.

\- Ainda não compreendeu que espinhos não me assustam? – arguiu ele, tomando a mão da mulher na sua e trazendo-a para perto de seu rosto. – Vou fazê-la compreender.

\- Espinhos podem machucar – comentou ela.

\- Eu aceito o risco – sussurrou ele, conduzindo as unhas dela pela face masculina – Não temo seus espinhos.

Eles se olharam por um instante. A mulher, sentindo-se completamente enfeitiçada, perguntou em um sussurro:

\- Pelo que procura? O que uma mortal como eu poderia oferecer a um rei élfico?

Thranduil fitou-a intensamente, enquanto a resposta queimava em seu peito.

\- Lembranças – sussurrou – imploro que me encha de lembranças...

Os olhos da mortal brilharam.

\- E eu a encherei de rosas – ele concluiu, antes de beijá-la.


	4. Invernos

**Nesse capítulo faço algumas referências a três outras fic: Os Portais de Galadriel, Echarpe Dourada e Mellon: De Arcos e de Machados**

* * *

Ela nunca fora de se encantar tão facilmente, porém o jardim particular de Thranduil era um sonho. Havia algo de mágico envolvendo aquelas plantas que pareciam cumprimentar o Rei. Ou seria ele a conferir àquele lugar o encantamento que ela sentia? Caminhava ao lado dele com uma tranquilidade que lhe era estranha. Lá não havia relatórios, trabalhos e processos. De certa forma, sentia-se sem saber como agir naquele mundo tão diferente quanto fascinante.

Olhou discretamente para o lado, mirando a face do elfo que a acompanhava e buscou por algum vestígio da paixão que sentira nele durante o último encontro. Nada. A impenetrável camada de gelo estava lá novamente. Parecia que um novo inverno o envolvia cada vez que se separavam. Ela suspirou, pensando se teria energia para engastar aquele iceberg sempre que eles se encontrassem.

\- Você está muito calada hoje. – disse sem olhá-la – E distante.

Ela mordeu os lábios. Não gostaria de iniciar aquela tarde com uma discussão.

\- Talvez minha companhia não a esteja agradando? – o elfo indagou, detendo a caminhada e olhando em direção a ela.

\- Por que tem que ser sempre assim? – ela devolveu a pergunta – Por que todo esse... gelo? Não poderia simplesmente ter me beijado quando nos encontramos em vez de me oferecer essa mão fria e me convidar para um 'passeio no jardim' sem sequer me olhar direito nos olhos?

Thranduil ergueu o queixo.

\- Somos muito diferentes, você e eu. Se quiser conviver comigo, serão necessários tempo e paciência de ambas as partes. – frisou.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Por que não me diz em que está pensando? Não consigo crer que o mesmo elfo que há dias atrás...

Ela desistiu. A frieza no rosto do elfo era desanimadora.

\- Está bem. – ela reconsiderou, olhando em volta – Tempo e paciência.

Thranduil pousou a mão no ombro da mortal, acariciando a pele exposta com o polegar. A mulher o olhou sem saber dizer por que aquela carícia havia mandado embora toda irritação que ela sentira até o momento. Mirou Thranduil nos olhos. Algo nele havia mudado. Ela ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto do elfo que fechou os olhos ao sentir o calor dela em sua face, derretendo o gelo.

Um pássaro cantou, tirando o Rei de seu torpor. Ele abriu os olhos, vendo os dela que o fitavam.

\- Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia. – Ele disse com voz rouca.

\- O quê?

\- Esse passeio. – Ele olhou em volta. – Há lembranças demais aqui.

Ela compreendeu.

\- Sempre haverá lembranças, Thranduil – disse de forma direta – em toda parte. Em cada flor que ela regou, em cada parede que ela tocou. Em cada móvel que _ela_ escolheu.

O Rei a olhou, surpreso com o atrevimento da mortal.

\- Sim, _ela._ – reafirmou suas palavras – Não vai conseguir escapar do que foi e do que viveu, elfo! Se não conseguir encarar o passado, não poderá ter um futuro! Nem comigo nem com qualquer outra.

Ela passou o braço dela por dentro do dele.

\- E agora, mostre-me o que esse jardim tem de especial.

Thranduil hesitou por alguns instantes, porém rendeu-se ao desafio que lhe fora proposto. Eles caminharam juntos por algum tempo, até tomarem lugar em um pequeno mirante que dava para a floresta.

Apoiaram os braços no muro erguido ao redor no jardim e observaram o verde à sua frente. Um rio corria logo abaixo, além de haver uma cachoeira e uma trilha de pedras.

\- Gostaria de andar por ali qualquer dia. – ela propôs.

\- É perigoso. – ele retorquiu. – O rio pode ser traiçoeiro.

\- Você está certo. – ela comentou sem conseguir resistir. – Nunca podemos saber ao certo o que ele trará: destroços, armadilhas... uma _ádan_ de outro mundo...

Ele a olhou sem conseguir deter o sorriso.

\- Você é perspicaz.

\- E você admira isso. – ela completou.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

\- Admiro a paixão, a decisão e a força de vêm de você. Não acha que qualquer dia esse fogo todo irá acabar por consumi-la?

\- Não sou uma elfa. – ela disse o óbvio – Não tenho séculos. Preciso viver o dia de hoje da forma que me é possível. Por isso não posso ser tão... _paciente_ quanto você. Não contamos o _tempo_ da mesma maneira.

Ele baixou os olhos.

\- Por exemplo – ela principiou, tomando as mãos dele e levando-as até sua cintura. – Não acha que já admiramos o suficiente a paisagem a nossa volta? – Ela pousou os braços ao redor do pescoço do Rei.

\- Acha que não a desejo? – ele indagou com voz rouca.

\- Acho que me deseja mais do que tem coragem de mostrar.

\- Então por que continua a me pedir provas?

A mortal percebeu que ele ainda se agarrava a seus fantasmas do passado.

\- Peço apenas que me demonstre o que sente!

\- Aqui não é um bom lugar. – ele virou levemente o rosto.

Ela o soltou, afastando-se magoada.

\- Deveria ter me batido! – a mortal exclamou. – Um tapa teria doído menos do que essa recusa!

\- Eu jamais bateria em uma mulher!

\- Não importa. Você tem outras formas de tortura bem mais requintadas!

Ela deu as costas a ele.

\- Não se atreva a ir embora. – Falou o Rei, segurando-a pelo pulso.

\- Isso é uma ordem, majestade? – Ela enfrentou, mirando-o nos olhos.

\- Por Iluvatar, mulher! – comentou entre os dentes – Por que torna isso tudo ainda mais difícil?

\- Por que quanto mais eu facilito, mas você se afasta! Se quer que eu fique, mostre-me!

O peito de Thranduil arfou diante do desafio que lhe havia sido feito.

\- Quer que eu a tome em meus braços a força!

\- A força? Eu estou aqui a força, por acaso?

Ele soltou o pulso dela e tomou-a pelos ombros.

\- Você provoca o que há de pior em mim.

\- Pior por quê? Porque você não consegue controlar? Tem sempre que estar no controle, Thranduil?

\- Por Yavanna, precisa calar essa boca, mulher, antes que eu cometa algum destino!

\- Isso – ela insinuou – você pode controlar.

Ele silenciou, digerindo as palavras, lendo nos olhos feminino a oferta de vida e calor. O rei soltou os ombros dela, mas não a liberou de seu toque. As mãos subiram até o pescoço e o rosto. Os polegares acariciaram os lábios atrevidos.

\- Permita-se. – ela propôs.

Ele aproximou o rosto, beijando-a em desespero.

O Iceberg havia ido embora.

* * *

Sobre uma colina próxima, Legolas observava o casal de longe. O elfo se sentia envergonhado pelo papel que estava exercendo naquela trama iniciada por ele. Amaldiçoou-se. Apesar da distância, seus olhos élficos observavam seu pai caminhando pelo jardim na companhia... dela. O príncipe censurou a si mesmo. Thranduil Oropherion tinha direito de refazer sua vida. Ele havia sido apenas o Rei e o Pai durante muito tempo.

\- Ora, ora, ora... – comentou o recém-chegado – O que o príncipe de Mirkwood faz aqui tão furtivo?

Legolas não se moveu. Tampouco respondeu à pergunta que lhe fora feita. Só poderia ser uma brincadeira de Yavanna! 'Logo ele, Kementari! Se era para me enviar um anão, por que não Gimli?', indagou o elda. 'Gimli não foi enredado nos portais que você ajudou a abrir, Legolas. Ele procura respostas... Você ajudou a envolvê-lo naquela echarpe dourada.', respondeu a Vala em seu coração. 'Que seja, então...', conformou-se.

\- Qual é o problema, filho de Thranduil? – indagou, ainda de pé ao lado do elfo.

\- Não é da sua conta, anão. – respondeu sério.

\- O que você... – ele parou, ao ver a imagem que se formava ao longe, abaixando-se. – Pela minha barba! É seu pai?

\- É. – o príncipe respondeu, cruzando os braços.

\- Bela companhia, devo admitir. Ele tem bom gosto.

Legolas estreitou os olhos em direção ao filho de Dúrin.

\- Agora que você já matou sua curiosidade, por que não volta para sua colina e me deixa em paz?

O anão fitou o elfo.

\- Qual é o seu problema, Legolas?

O príncipe desviou os olhos, ressabiado.

O anão se sentou ao lado dele.

\- Está incomodado assim por causa dela?

Silêncio.

\- _Mahal!_ Normalmente o mal-humorado sou eu. Todavia, hoje você está conseguindo me superar.

\- Tenho meus motivos.

O anão sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Seria uma hora perfeita para se vingar de todas as perguntas com as quais Legolas o enchia sempre que ele queria ficar consigo mesmo.

\- Não quer falar sobre eles? Às vezes ajuda. – ironizou.

O príncipe o fitou. Fúria nos olhos.

\- Está me fazendo provar de meu próprio remédio, Thórin?

\- Ficar remoendo sentimentos negativos não ajudará em nada.

Legolas estreitou os olhos.

\- Eu sou realmente tão insuportável assim quando tento fazer com que você desabafe comigo?

\- Geralmente sim. – respondeu o anão – Porém confesso que estou dando um toque pessoal de sarcasmo.

Legolas baixou os olhos, soltando um riso fraco e balançando a cabeça.

Olhou novamente o filho de Dúrin, desarmado.

\- Não há como evitar as lembranças, Thórin – disse, olhando em direção ao jardim. – Sei que ele tem o direito de refazer sua vida... é que...

\- Não precisa explicar, principezinho.

Legolas estreitou os olhos.

\- Não me venha com esse olhar assassino. Você ainda é um jovem para o seu povo. E eu já tenho vários cabelos brancos.

O príncipe bufou.

\- É estranho – Thórin comentou – ver Thranduil, 'O Grande Rei', em uma cena tão banal, passeando em um jardim com uma mulher. E depois quer convencer a todos que é um Iceberg Élfico e não um ser capaz de sangrar e sentir dor como qualquer outro.

\- Você também não é um rei? E não anda correndo atrás de uma certa echarpe dourada, pelo que eu soube?

Foi a vez de Thórin estreitar os olhos.

\- A diferença é que eu não me escondo por trás de uma máscara de perfeição. – disse, batendo no peito com a mão em punho – Assumo o que sou, enquanto ele...

Thórin resolveu se calar. Falava do pai de Legolas, afinal de contas. E embora o pai lhe fosse insuportável, com o filho ele conseguia conversar. E tais conversas não eram, exatamente, desagradáveis.

\- Continue. – Legolas desafiou – Se é tão autêntico quanto diz.

\- Se é o que quer, principezinho... saiba que seu pai tem medo de ser quem ele é. Teme perder o respeito do seu povo se sair da linha. Tem medo de decepcionar como Rei... e como Pai.

Essas últimas palavras doeram a Legolas, pois sabia que eram verdades incontestes.

\- Pela primeira vez, eu o vejo sendo quem ele quer ser. Um elfo que sente o sangue correr quente nas veias por causa de uma... mulher como aquela. Totalmente diferente do ideal de madeixas e pele claras que o rodeiam.

Legolas não resistiu em alfinetar o anão.

\- Cabelos e pele claros... pensei que gostasse disso.

Thórin trincou os dentes.

\- Não se atreva.

\- Está analisando meu pai, anão. Dessa forma me dá a liberdade de analisá-lo também. Por que Thórin Escudo de Carvalho está aqui, em minha companhia, quando não é pelos meus cabelos claros que ele anda suspirando?

Thórin engoliu seco. Aquele maldito elfo estava com a razão. Ele baixou os olhos.

\- Faz tempo que não a vejo. – respondeu francamente. – Vim perguntar se você sabe de alguma coisa. Já que foi você e sua borboleta que começaram tudo isso.

\- Terá que esperar pelo portal. É tudo o que sei. E não faça nenhuma bobagem! – sentenciou o elfo.

\- Não está sendo fácil ficar longe dela... – O anão confessou.

\- Nunca é fácil ficar longe de quem amamos...

\- Tenho ganas de despedaçar a Terra Média com meu machado até encontrar aquela bendita echarpe.

\- Não faça isso, Thórin. Não desafie Galadriel...

\- Eu desafiaria os Poderes de Arda para encontrá-la novamente!

\- Thórin!

\- Eu sei, eu sei... – o anão pressionou as têmporas.

\- Tenha paciência.

Thórin assentiu a contragosto e ensaiou uma tentativa de levantar.

\- E até lá. – Legolas prosseguiu. – Se quiser ficar, fique.

Thórin mirou o elfo e retomou seu lugar.

\- Você é realmente muito diferente de seu pai.

\- E você de seu avô.

Thórin riu debochadamente.

\- Sabemos que não.

\- Há semelhanças, eu admito – disse o elfo – Mas você conseguiu se reerguer.

Um olhar foi trocado entre eles.

\- Conversar com você está ficando cada vez mais suportável, elfo.

\- E sua companhia já não me custa tanto, anão.

\- Talvez um dia escrevam sobre nós...

\- Talvez...

Legolas olhou novamente em direção ao casal. Thórin o seguiu.

\- Ele está feliz, Legolas. Deixe-o viver o que precisa ser vivido. Talvez assim ele fique mais parecido com você.

\- Como pode dizer como ele se sente? Tem a visão élfica agora?

Thórin riu, ao se levantar.

\- Eu sei disso porque assim como nós, ele está experimentando o amor das Filhas dos Sucessores. Ou como uma de nossas escritoras escreveu uma vez: 'A Paixão dos Edain'. 'Uma paixão que vale a eternidade'*, foi o que ela disse.

\- É como me sinto em relação à Deirdre, minha mortal de cabelos cor de fogo.

\- Então deixe que seu pai viva a paixão dele.

\- Ele poderá se machucar.

\- Thranduil de coração partido? Ha! Essa eu queria ver!

Legolas o censurou com o olhar.

Thórin voltou a ficar sério.

\- Eu preciso ir. – disse o anão ao se levantar – Volto para a 'minha colinha'.

\- Que bons ventos o levem, anão.

Thórin assentiu e se retirou, deixando Legolas com suas reflexões.

* * *

A mortal mirava a paisagem. A rosa vermelha surgiu diante dela, trazida pelas mãos machucadas do rei.

\- O que houve? – perguntou.

\- Não foi nada. – Ele a abraçou por trás, sem permitir que se virasse. – Não vai segurar sua rosa?

\- Você se feriu! – ela comentou, enquanto tomava a flor das mãos dele.

O rei afastou um pouco os cabelos cacheados, depositando um beijo em sua nuca. A mulher estremeceu.

\- Está bastante quente para você agora?

Ela sorriu.

\- Poderia estar ainda mais quente. – ela insinuou – Mas nesse ponto eu concordo que esse não seria um bom lugar.

Ele riu.

\- Até que enfim um consenso.

Ela se voltou para Thranduil, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Ele segurou a cintura feminina. A mortal observou os olhos do rei. Estavam com um brilho diferente. Livre das correntes do tempo.

\- Não posso negar que admiro o Rei. – ela comentou – Porém o elfo por debaixo daquelas camadas de gelo é mil vezes melhor!

\- Majestade! – O guarda se aproximou, parecendo preocupado.

Thanduil se enfureceu por haver sido interrompido. Afastou de si a mulher. O Rei tomou o lugar do elfo mais uma vez. A expressão gélida, indiferença no olhar e postura ereta.

O guarda olhava sem conseguir esconder seu constrangimento.

\- Lamento interromper, meu rei...

\- Não interrompe nada, soldado. O que houve?

\- Escudo de Carvalho foi visto andando por nossas terras. Vossa majestade ordenou que deveria ser avisado imediatamente caso isso voltasse a ocorrer.

Thranduil ressabiou-se. Anões perambulando por Eryn Lasgalen. Isso ele não admitiria.

\- Seu dever foi cumprido, agora retire-se!

O guarda fez uma reverência e em poucos segundos já não estava mais lá.

\- O que aquele anão tanto faz em meu reino? – indagou para si mesmo.

\- O soldado não interrompeu nada? – Os olhos em fúria da mulher estavam sobre ele.

O rei a mirou sem compreender.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Não. O que _você_ quer dizer com 'não interrompeu nada'?

\- Não seja tola. Foi apenas uma maneira de falar.

\- Tola eu fui quando pensei que... – ela baixou os olhos. – Não há como isso dar certo. Não sei se é vergonha, medo ou orgulho. O que vejo é que o Grande Rei élfico não se permite ser visto ao lado de uma... mortal.

\- Você enlouqueceu!

\- Por isso me trouxe a esse jardim, a biblioteca... Você não me assume!

\- Nem tudo é sobre você. Eu tenho um reino para proteger e...

\- Um anão! Quer que eu acredite que se sente ameaçado por Escudo de Carvalho?

\- Não o quero andando em minhas terras!

\- Não mude de assunto! Foi apenas uma desculpa para voltar a ser o que realmente lhe agrada! O Grande Rei, governante de Eryn Lasgalen. Não um elfo de carne e osso que é capaz de ferir as mãos com os espinhos de uma rosa, que beija, que sente, que...

Ela mirou o chão. Estava exausta de lutar contra ele.

Thranduil se aproximou, tocou o queixo feminino com seus dedos para que ela o mirasse. Quase se arrependeu ao ver a dor e a raiva que ele havia provocado no lugar da paixão.

\- Não posso passar o resto de nossos dias pedindo que tenha paciência comigo. – ele disse com voz baixa. O rei e o elfo lutavam novamente. – Sei que aprecia o calor do meu toque. – envolveu o rosto dela com as mãos – E que meus lábios mornos a agradam mais do que minhas palavras frias – encostou a testa na dela – mas não estou acostumado a isso – fechou os olhos, procurando pelas palavras certas – preciso saber se estará comigo em meus invernos ou se só poderei contar com você em meus verões.

O peito dele arfava.

\- Abra os olhos, Thranduil.

Ele obedeceu. A mulher tomou as mãos dele nas suas, retirando-as de seu rosto.

\- Primeiro lembranças ,e agora, invernos... o que mais terei que enfrentar para ter você?

Ele ergueu os olhos em direção à colina onde sabia que o filho os observava.

\- O que está olhando?

\- Legolas...

\- Onde?

\- Ele apontou com os olhos.

\- Você não pode ver, mas eu posso. E ele também.

Compreensão amanheceu nela.

\- Por isso hesitou tanto...

No olhar dele ela viu a resposta.

\- E eu pensando que quebrar um Iceberg por dia seria o maior dos problemas.

\- Então? – ele renovou a pergunta. – Lembranças, invernos e um habilidoso arqueiro. O Rei e Senhor de Eryn Lasgalen vale o esforço?

Ela silenciou por um momento, antes de se aproximar do elda e fitá-lo com intensidade.

\- Não, não vale.

Algo se partiu dentro dele e o rei baixou os olhos.

A mortal envolveu o pescoço masculino em seus braços e sussurrou.

\- Mas o elfo Thranduil vale.

O eldar se viu inteiro novamente e beijou-a com ardor renovado, mandando o inverno embora.


	5. Calça Jeans e Blusa Branca

\- Gessi! – a amiga chamou, puxando-a para o canto.

\- O que aconteceu, Priscila? – ela indagou. – Parece até que você viu um fantasma!

\- Um fantasma não, Gessi. Mas que vi algo de tirar o fôlego, vi sim!

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Por que não me disse nada?

\- Sobre o quê? – Gessianne já se impacientava.

\- Sobre aquele deus em forma de gente, ali, escorado no muro!

Ela olhou na direção indicada pela amiga e sentiu um feitiço percorrer seu corpo da cabeça aos pés. Após dois meses de uma ausência angustiante, os Valar pareceram ter tido piedade dela.

\- Ele perguntou por você logo que chegou. E então? Vai ou não vai me dizer quem é?

\- Depois, Pri – ela respondeu sem mirá-la. – Preciso ir.

Ela não disse mais nada à amiga antes de caminhar em direção ao elfo.

\- Me liga! – Priscila gritou.

Anne fechou os olhos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Thranduil trajava uma calça jeans azul-clara, uma blusa branca de botão e um tênis que não poderia ser mais básico do que era. Os cabelos soltos emolduravam o rosto e cobriam as orelhas. O rei estava escorado no muro, enquanto observava a humana se aproximar.

'Valar! Como ele consegue ser tão perfeito?', ela pensou consigo mesma.

Thranduil não se moveu até que ela se aproximasse o bastante.

\- E então? – indagou ela. – Como estão as coisas na Terra-Média?

Ele a olhou da cabeça aos pés, antes de tirar as mãos dos bolsos.

\- Frias – respondeu, antes de envolvê-la em seus braços e cobrir sua boca com um beijo cheio de urgência e necessidade.

Anne observava o perfil do Rei, enquanto Thranduil mirava os carros que passavam por eles a uma velocidade assombrosa, pelo menos aos olhos do elfo que ainda não havia compreendido o porquê daquela pressa. O casal havia parado em uma lanchonete para que tomassem um pouco de água. Anne não conseguira convencê-lo a colocar mais nada além disso em sua boca. E ainda assim, foi a muito custo que ele aceitou beber o líquido precioso naquele copo de plástico irritante que insistia em querer se desmanchar ao toque firme do Rei.

Um helicóptero sobrevoou o local onde eles estavam, atraindo a atenção do elfo.

\- Seu mundo é estranho... – ele murmurou.

Anne quis rir, porém se conteve. Não sabia ao certo qual seria a reação de Thranduil. Ele voltou o rosto em direção a ela e completou.

\- Assim como você.

\- Eu? – ela quis se indignar. – Não é meu mundo que possui orcs, dragões, feitiços, anéis do poder...

Ela parou diante da expressão do elfo. Thranduil sorria prodigamente. Um sorriso tão cativante quanto raro, ela precisava admitir.

\- O que houve? Está rindo de mim?

\- Estou – ele confirmou calmamente.

Anne esmurrou o braço dele em protesto, no entanto, antes que a mulher conseguisse desferir um segundo golpe, o elfo segurou o pulso dela e pousou delicadamente o dedo nos lábios femininos, imobilizando-a.

\- Shiiiii – ele sussurrou. – Ainda não percebeu que faço de tudo para irritá-la?

\- Muito pelo contrário – ela respondeu, afastando a mão dele de sua boca. – Isso, eu já havia percebido. Só me falta descobrir o porquê!

Thranduil soltou o pulso dela e tocou a face morena, aproximando o rosto.

\- Se pudesse se ver agora – ele sussurrou novamente –, perceberia o quanto fica irresistivelmente linda quando está irada.

Ela não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta imediata enquanto se sentia enfeitiçada por aquele olhar de outro mundo. Anne ergueu a mão e tocou a face do elfo, percorrendo-a com a ponta dos dedos até chegar aos cabelos dourados e ajeitou as mechas que haviam saído do lugar.

\- O que houve? – ele indagou, estranhando o gesto dela.

\- As orelhas... – ela respondeu, sem precisar dizer mais nada para que ele compreendesse.

Thranduil fechou os olhos e afastou o rosto antes de cruzar os braços e se recostar na cadeira.

\- Em Arda eu sou um rei. Aqui não passo de um... – ele não conseguiu verbalizar o que havia pensado. – Não sei o que estava pensando quando resolvi deixar meu mundo. Odeio esse lugar. Tudo nele é tão... – ele se calou, ao perceber o efeito que suas palavras tiveram em Anne. Em vez da ira costumeira, a mulher apresentava uma expressão de tristeza, acompanhada de um olhar vazio.

Foi a vez de Thranduil ficar sem ter o que dizer.

\- Odeia? – ela murmurou.

O elfo meneou a cabeça negativamente e se levantou.

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer – ele se corrigiu, enquanto se punha a observar o movimento dos carros, de costas para ela e com as mãos no bolso da calça.

Anne suspirou pesadamente. 'Matar um balrog por dia. É isso que é preciso fazer para ficar com Thranduil. Que seja.'

Ela se levantou, encarando o desafio proposto. Aproximou-se do rei e o envolveu em seus braços enquanto pousava a cabeça nas costas dele, tendo a impressão de que as batidas do coração de Thranduil se aceleraram. Anne esboçou um sorriso.

\- O que seus amigos diriam se descobrissem o que sou? – ele indagou pausadamente.

\- Alguns certamente me pediriam o endereço da Terra-Média – ela gracejou.

\- Não sobreviveriam nem um dia sem ajuda – Thanduil comentou com certo desdém. – Nem todos teriam a sorte de encontrar um rei élfico a espera deles.

\- Sorte ou... – ela não concluiu.

Thranduil se ressabiou, libertando-se do abraço feminino antes de se voltar para ela.

\- Ou o quê? Está arrependida? – a frieza na voz revelava que era o rei, duro e frio, quem proferia aquelas palavras.

Ela sorriu com um canto dos lábios, aumentando a indignação dele.

\- O que você... – ele interrompeu a fala ao perceber o riso feminino e o brilho nos olhos dela.

\- Deveria se ver em um espelho enquanto fala – Anne comentou. – Não há quem não o confundiria com um dos Valar. Consegue convencer a todos que o mundo está sob seus pés.

Thraduil engoliu em seco. Ele bem sabia que era daquela maneira que era visto por praticamente todos os quais o conheciam. No entanto a máscara de onipotência que havia construído por vezes parecia pesada demais.

\- Você sabe que isso não é verdade – ele disse com voz rouca.

\- Sim, eu sei – ela confirmou, confiante. – E confesso que é reconfortante vê-lo assim, vestido de forma tão simples – ela pousou a mão sobre o peito dele –, tão humano, tão mortal. – Anne sussurrou ao ouvido élfico.

\- Humano? – o rei se incomodou. – Mortal?

Ela roçou seus lábios nos dele, silenciando-o.

\- Comigo você não precisa fingir... – ela murmurou.

Ele hesitou por um momento, ponderando os prós e os contras de se desarmar até que esboçou um sorriso.

\- Não, não preciso.

\- E aqui ninguém o conhece...

Thranduil franziu o cenho.

\- No que está pensando?

Ela sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto mordia os lábios.

\- Eu? – ela o mirou de alto a baixo. – Estou pensando em como você ficou bem com essa calça jeans e essa blusa branca.

Thranduil sorriu descontraidamente, enquanto eles deixavam a lanchonete e atravessavam a rua sob o olhar do jovem loiro que havia permanecido de pé, na banca ao lado.


End file.
